


Too Shy To do Anything {Hank McCoy X Reader}

by poisonivysparks



Category: Marvel, X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Beast Hank, Charles Xavier - Freeform, F/M, Hank McCoy - Freeform, Hank is a shy bean, Lots of blushing, Marvel - Freeform, Post X-Men: First Class, Professor X - Freeform, Reader is a Star Trek fangirl, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivysparks/pseuds/poisonivysparks
Summary: I am horrible at descriptions, but I'm going to try my hardest.You are a mutant, with fire powers, and Charles, Alex, and Sean, while looking for people with Cerebro for the school. You accept their invitation, and go to the school, where you meet Hank.FULLY EDITED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This took me like 4 hours to complete, but only because I was confined in an RV for two days. I really hope you enjoy. I know it's not the best but I feel confident that it's alright.

"Oh God, something i"Oh God, something is not right." I mumbled to myself, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

Quickly, I put the book I was reading into my backpack and started walking to the door.

"Bye James!" I said to the man whom had the same name and almost the same look as the character from Star Trek.

"Bye Y/n! I'll call you tonight okay?" The man, whom was my best friend, said to me happily, as I nodded to him.

I walked out of the grand doors onto the sidewalk, looking back onto the small rundown library in my little rundown town I called home.

Sighing, I walked down the sidewalk to the park at the edge of town. I looked at all the birds flying by looking for food, and the tiny children playing on the playground laughing with their friends while sliding down the slide.

Then I found my favorite bench by the playground and watched the children with a slight smile on my face at seeing them play with their friends. I had never had any friends, besides Jim. Everybody thought I was a freak. I never talked to anybody, but somehow Jim , being persistent, had somehow wormed his way into my life. My parents had been wary on letting me have friends because of one of my powers being able to summon fire at will. He was instantly fascinated at them. Yet for some reason he had kept on trying being my friend.

While I was thinking about Jim and everything, somebody had sat down next to me, at once I had sensed something was up.

"Hi! My name is Sean! I just moved here from out of town and I'm just kind of trying to make new friends." He said and I looked at the red haired male. He might have been lying, I just wasn't completely sure.

"I'm Y/n!" I said trying to sound cheerful. "And also, something's up" I blurted accidentally.

"How did you know that?" He asked slightly alarmed.

"Sorry, I could just tell for some reason." I said, lowering my voice.

"That's awesome!" He said. "Do you maybe want to meet my friends? They're different too. We run a safe place for people like us." He said with delight in his eyes.

"Sure, Meet at my place? It's 12102 Rainier Street.(Note: Not real)" I told the boy my address.

"Sure, how about an hour from now?" He said smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay, so five o'clock. Got it." I smiled and got up from the bench.

"Nice to meet you, Sean!" I walked off waving at him.

"See you later Y/n!" He said taking out his phone.

I walked down Main Street, towards my small home. As I reached my street I sighed when I saw my little yellow, two-bedroom home and opened the door.

Little knick-knacks covered the walls and I thought about maybe making some cookies for Sean and his friends.

I had a craving for cookies so I caved and got out the ingredients for the peanut butter cookies. Quickly, I made the mix, put it into little spheres and put them in the oven.

'It took about a half hour to walk home, about 5 minutes to make the dough, and It'll take about 25 minutes to bake the cookies.' I thought to myself as I set the timer so I wouldn't forget, and started reading on my recliner that was right across from the couch.

"Ding!" The timer yelled at me.

"Okay , okay. I'm coming you asshole of a timer." I yelled back at it as the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" I yelled at the door, knowing it was Sean and his friends." It's open!"

The door opened and Sean said "Hi Y/n! This is my friend Charles," He pointed to a man with light brown hair and a slight beard and Charles waved. "And this," He pointed to a male with blue eyes and blonde hair, "This is Alex, the other friend I was talking about." Alex waved.

"Hi."

"Hey!" I waved being awkward. "I'm Y/n, but you already knew that. Sit down, I just pulled out a batch of cookies from the oven." I motioned to the couch, walking towards the kitchen. "Do you guys want any coffee? I just made a pot." I said politely.

"Sure." A British voice said whom I supposed was Charles because, Alex and Sean were both American.

I put the cookies on a plate and poured out two cups of coffee for me and Charles.

"Charles, would you like milk or sugar in your coffee?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Just milk, please." He said.

I got the milk out of the fridge, poured some into his cup and put the milk away, balancing everything in my two hands.

"Let me help." Sean said rushing over to me and taking the cookies from me and putting the plate on the coffee table between the boys and I.

"Here you go, Charles" I said putting it down in front of him.

"Thank you. Also how did you know it was me?" He asked looking at me.

"Well, Sean and Alex are American and I just assumed that you might've had an accent." I shrugged, taking my seat across from them.

"So, what we wanted to talk to you about." Sean talked for the first time.

"Yes?" I said mentally celebrating on my success on the accent thing.

"We run an institute for mutants to learn to harness their powers away from any humans. It's a safe place where we try to find other like us, like you, and bring them there." Charles explained, taking sips of coffee between sentences.

"The point is we want you to come with us." Alex said taking a bite of a cookie. "These are really good!"

"Thanks, and Sure, I'll go with you!" I exclaimed, surprising them. " I need to get out of this shitty town anyways" but, quickly after I apologized "Sorry for my language!"

"No problem, and wow, we really did not expect you to say yes that quickly." Sean said with a smile on his face.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked them taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well, we were thinking that we could leave tomorrow morning, since it takes about five hours to get to the institute. Do you happen to know of any hotels around here?" Charles asked me.

I shook my head. "No, there aren't any around here, but, you guys are welcome to stay here if you don't mind me and my friend James watching a movie or two." I told them sweetly.

"Thank you, and I think we'll take up your offer." Alex said, talking for all of them.

Then, my phone rang, it was most likely Jim. "Give me a sec, it's Jim" I said to them, putting the receiver up to my ear.

"Hey Jim!" I said happily.

"Hey Y/n! I'm getting movies and food. What do you want?" He answered though the phone.

"I've got some friends over for the night, but movie night is still on. I was thinking we could make something here. What movies did you grab?"

"Okay! Can't wait to meet them. I grabbed (Random movie) and (Other Random Movie)!" He answered "I'm on my way!"

"Okay, Bye Jim!" I said hanging up.

"He's on his way, guys. He's got movies and I'm going to make dinner for all five of us. How do you three feel about spaghetti?" I said facing the trio.

"If it's no trouble, then yeah." Charles said politely.

"So, this James guy? Does he know?" Alex asked as I entered the kitchen, got out a pot and started filling it up.

"Yes," I said politely. "He's known since we were like ten and he thinks it's awesome."

After I stopped talking the doorbell rang. "Speak of the Devil." I muttered. "Can one of you get that please?" I asked the boys.

"I got it" Sean said getting up from his spot on the couch and opening the door.

"Hi! I'm James or you can call me Jim!" Jim said enthusiastically.

"I'm Sean." He said shaking James's hand.

"Hey N/n!" Jim said walking towards my kitchen and putting the movies on the counter.

"So, Jim, that's Charles" I pointed to Charles and Jim waved "That's Alex and you've already met Sean." I pointed to the two while I was waiting for the water to boil.

"I met them in the park, right after I left the library." I explained giving him a hug, and then running into my room and grabbing his badge off of the chair in my room and running back and giving it to Jim. "I cleaned it." I said simply.

"Thanks." He said smiling and putting it on.

"So, Jim. How do you know Y/n?" Alex asked as I put the spaghetti noodles into the pot and stirred them around.

"I know her from elementary school. I wormed my way through her walls, by being annoying and persistent." He said nudging me as I sat down at the dining table.

"You're still annoying." I hit his arm jokingly. "Now go make some salad you asshole." I said shoving him towards the fridge.

"Fine, fine." He said chuckling, getting the salad stuff out and starting to chop it up.

"So, guys, where is the institute?" I asked the boys.

"It's in the countryside about an hour away from New York." Charles answered.

"Awesome!" I said stirring the pot of noodles.

"You've got a lot of Star Trek memorabilia here." Sean said looking around.

"Thanks Sean! It's kinda hard not to love Star Trek when your best friends name is Jim!" I said hugging Jim while he was still chopping vegetables to go into the salad.

"Hank would love this place." Alex muttered walking into the kitchen.

"Who's that?" I asked him.

"You'll meet him tomorrow. He's like the nerd who spends all his time in the lab. Besides maybe going into the T.V room to see the new episode of Star Trek." He laughed.

"He sounds like my kind of guy." I said laughing.

Jim was now done with making the salad and tasting the spaghetti to see if it was done.

I laughed "Is it done Jim?"

"Yep!" He exclaimed.

"You guys can dish up. But Jim I need to talk to you outside." I said putting the spaghetti on a big dish and putting five plates on the coffee table.

Me and Jim walked out into the cool summer air.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked me

"Jim, do you know why they're here?" I asked him.

"No, not necessarily, but they're nice." He answered thoughtfully.

"They're like me. They're mutants. I finally found some of my kind!" I whisper yelled.

"Finally!" He said and hugged me happily.

"They have a school for people like me, to train our powers and they invited me to go with them and live there" I said happily.

"And you're going?" He asked and I nodded. "I'm so glad!" He said with a great smile on his face. "You've wanted to get out of this town for years now! So, when are you leaving?" He asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow! And yes, you can visit." I told him knowing what his next question was.

"Maybe you'll find a boyfriend~ " He teased as he poked my sides jokingly.

"C'mon, let's go eat, James: captain of the Enterprise" I said laughing as we walked back into the house.

"This is really good!" Sean said looking up at us.

"Thanks, My mother gave me the recipe. It's homemade." I said and sat down on my chair as Jim put in (Random Movie).

"Well thank her for me." He said

"That'd be kinda hard, unless Jim could actually go into space." I said sadly.

"Oh..." He said quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We ate our meal in happy silence as the movie went on. Finally it ended, and I showed them the guest bedroom and pulled the pull-out couch for them.

"I'll go get some blankets and pillows while you guys decide amongst yourselves who gets the bed" I said to the boys as Jim left and said he would be back tomorrow.

There was no argument whatsoever as they decided that Charles would get the bedroom. So I tossed the sheets and a few blankets to Alex and Sean.

Quickly, I went into the kitchen and got the pancake mix out for tomorrow morning.

"Help yourselves to anything in the kitchen, and try not to wake me up before eight." I laughed and turned the main light off, leaving only the lamp on. "You guys sleep well."

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Charles said as we walked down the hallway together, quickly entering our rooms.

"No problem. You guys are great!." I said turning on my light as Charles shut the door.

After shutting my door I slipped out of my skinny jeans, got in a pair of shorts and slipped off my shirt, leaving me in my bra.

After about ten minutes of tossing and turning I realized I hadn't taken my meds.

"Aw Shit..." I grumbled getting out of my warm bed and quietly going out into the hallway.

Being super sneaky I walked into the kitchen, grabbed my pills, opened the fridge, grabbed my water bottle, and tried to go through the living room without waking anybody up, but in the end I failed.

"Whatcha doing?" Alex asked me flipping on the lamp.

"I forgot to take my meds." I said, blushing after realizing he was seeing me in my bra.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said sitting down next to him.

"Nice tattoo." He commented cheekily on the Star Trek logo on my stomach, right next to my belly button.

"Shut up." I said hitting him lightly on the arm. "Wait, won't Sean wake up with us talking?" I asked.

"Nope, He's a deep sleeper." He smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna go take my pills and go to bed. G'Night Alex. See you in the morning." I said walking away into my bedroom.

After taking my medicine I snuggled up in the covers and promptly fell asleep.

s not right." I mumbled to myself, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

Quickly, I put the book I was reading into my backpack and started walking to the door.

"Bye James!" I said to the man whom had the same name and almost the same look as the character from Star Trek.

"Bye Y/n! I'll call you tonight okay?" The man, whom was my best friend, said to me happily, as I nodded to him.

I walked out of the grand doors onto the sidewalk, looking back onto the small rundown library in my little rundown town I called home.

Sighing, I walked down the sidewalk to the park at the edge of town. I looked at all the birds flying by looking for food, and the tiny children playing on the playground laughing with their friends while sliding down the slide.

Then I found my favorite bench by the playground and watched the children with a slight smile on my face at seeing them play with their friends. I had never had any friends, besides Jim. Everybody thought I was a freak. I never talked to anybody, but somehow Jim , being persistent, had somehow wormed his way into my life. My parents had been wary on letting me have friends because of one of my powers being able to summon fire at will. He was instantly fascinated at them. Yet for some reason he had kept on trying being my friend.

While I was thinking about Jim and everything, somebody had sat down next to me, at once I had sensed something was up.

"Hi! My name is Sean! I just moved here from out of town and I'm just kind of trying to make new friends." He said and I looked at the red haired male. He might have been lying, I just wasn't completely sure.

"I'm Y/n!" I said trying to sound cheerful. "And also, something's up" I blurted accidentally.

"How did you know that?" He asked slightly alarmed.

"Sorry, I could just tell for some reason." I said, lowering my voice.

"That's awesome!" He said. "Do you maybe want to meet my friends? They're different too. We run a safe place for people like us." He said with delight in his eyes.

"Sure, Meet at my place? It's 12102 Rainier Street.(Note: Not real)" I told the boy my address.

"Sure, how about an hour from now?" He said smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay, so five o'clock. Got it." I smiled and got up from the bench.

"Nice to meet you, Sean!" I walked off waving at him.

"See you later Y/n!" He said taking out his phone.

I walked down Main Street, towards my small home. As I reached my street I sighed when I saw my little yellow, two-bedroom home and opened the door.

Little knick-knacks covered the walls and I thought about maybe making some cookies for Sean and his friends.

I had a craving for cookies so I caved and got out the ingredients for the peanut butter cookies. Quickly, I made the mix, put it into little spheres and put them in the oven.

'It took about a half hour to walk home, about 5 minutes to make the dough, and It'll take about 25 minutes to bake the cookies.' I thought to myself as I set the timer so I wouldn't forget, and started reading on my recliner that was right across from the couch.

"Ding!" The timer yelled at me.

"Okay , okay. I'm coming you asshole of a timer." I yelled back at it as the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" I yelled at the door, knowing it was Sean and his friends." It's open!"

The door opened and Sean said "Hi Y/n! This is my friend Charles," He pointed to a man with light brown hair and a slight beard and Charles waved. "And this," He pointed to a male with blue eyes and blonde hair, "This is Alex, the other friend I was talking about." Alex waved.

"Hi."

"Hey!" I waved being awkward. "I'm Y/n, but you already knew that. Sit down, I just pulled out a batch of cookies from the oven." I motioned to the couch, walking towards the kitchen. "Do you guys want any coffee? I just made a pot." I said politely.

"Sure." A British voice said whom I supposed was Charles because, Alex and Sean were both American.

I put the cookies on a plate and poured out two cups of coffee for me and Charles.

"Charles, would you like milk or sugar in your coffee?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Just milk, please." He said.

I got the milk out of the fridge, poured some into his cup and put the milk away, balancing everything in my two hands.

"Let me help." Sean said rushing over to me and taking the cookies from me and putting the plate on the coffee table between the boys and I.

"Here you go, Charles" I said putting it down in front of him.

"Thank you. Also how did you know it was me?" He asked looking at me.

"Well, Sean and Alex are American and I just assumed that you might've had an accent." I shrugged, taking my seat across from them.

"So, what we wanted to talk to you about." Sean talked for the first time.

"Yes?" I said mentally celebrating on my success on the accent thing.

"We run an institute for mutants to learn to harness their powers away from any humans. It's a safe place where we try to find other like us, like you, and bring them there." Charles explained, taking sips of coffee between sentences.

"The point is we want you to come with us." Alex said taking a bite of a cookie. "These are really good!"

"Thanks, and Sure, I'll go with you!" I exclaimed, surprising them. " I need to get out of this shitty town anyways" but, quickly after I apologized "Sorry for my language!"

"No problem, and wow, we really did not expect you to say yes that quickly." Sean said with a smile on his face.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked them taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well, we were thinking that we could leave tomorrow morning, since it takes about five hours to get to the institute. Do you happen to know of any hotels around here?" Charles asked me.

I shook my head. "No, there aren't any around here, but, you guys are welcome to stay here if you don't mind me and my friend James watching a movie or two." I told them sweetly.

"Thank you, and I think we'll take up your offer." Alex said, talking for all of them.

Then, my phone rang, it was most likely Jim. "Give me a sec, it's Jim" I said to them, putting the receiver up to my ear.

"Hey Jim!" I said happily.

"Hey Y/n! I'm getting movies and food. What do you want?" He answered though the phone.

"I've got some friends over for the night, but movie night is still on. I was thinking we could make something here. What movies did you grab?"

"Okay! Can't wait to meet them. I grabbed (Random movie) and (Other Random Movie)!" He answered "I'm on my way!"

"Okay, Bye Jim!" I said hanging up.

"He's on his way, guys. He's got movies and I'm going to make dinner for all five of us. How do you three feel about spaghetti?" I said facing the trio.

"If it's no trouble, then yeah." Charles said politely.

"So, this James guy? Does he know?" Alex asked as I entered the kitchen, got out a pot and started filling it up.

"Yes," I said politely. "He's known since we were like ten and he thinks it's awesome."

After I stopped talking the doorbell rang. "Speak of the Devil." I muttered. "Can one of you get that please?" I asked the boys.

"I got it" Sean said getting up from his spot on the couch and opening the door.

"Hi! I'm James or you can call me Jim!" Jim said enthusiastically.

"I'm Sean." He said shaking James's hand.

"Hey N/n!" Jim said walking towards my kitchen and putting the movies on the counter.

"So, Jim, that's Charles" I pointed to Charles and Jim waved "That's Alex and you've already met Sean." I pointed to the two while I was waiting for the water to boil.

"I met them in the park, right after I left the library." I explained giving him a hug, and then running into my room and grabbing his badge off of the chair in my room and running back and giving it to Jim. "I cleaned it." I said simply.

"Thanks." He said smiling and putting it on.

"So, Jim. How do you know Y/n?" Alex asked as I put the spaghetti noodles into the pot and stirred them around.

"I know her from elementary school. I wormed my way through her walls, by being annoying and persistent." He said nudging me as I sat down at the dining table.

"You're still annoying." I hit his arm jokingly. "Now go make some salad you asshole." I said shoving him towards the fridge.

"Fine, fine." He said chuckling, getting the salad stuff out and starting to chop it up.

"So, guys, where is the institute?" I asked the boys.

"It's in the countryside about an hour away from New York." Charles answered.

"Awesome!" I said stirring the pot of noodles.

"You've got a lot of Star Trek memorabilia here." Sean said looking around.

"Thanks Sean! It's kinda hard not to love Star Trek when your best friends name is Jim!" I said hugging Jim while he was still chopping vegetables to go into the salad.

"Hank would love this place." Alex muttered walking into the kitchen.

"Who's that?" I asked him.

"You'll meet him tomorrow. He's like the nerd who spends all his time in the lab. Besides maybe going into the T.V room to see the new episode of Star Trek." He laughed.

"He sounds like my kind of guy." I said laughing.

Jim was now done with making the salad and tasting the spaghetti to see if it was done.

I laughed "Is it done Jim?"

"Yep!" He exclaimed.

"You guys can dish up. But Jim I need to talk to you outside." I said putting the spaghetti on a big dish and putting five plates on the coffee table.

Me and Jim walked out into the cool summer air.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked me

"Jim, do you know why they're here?" I asked him.

"No, not necessarily, but they're nice." He answered thoughtfully.

"They're like me. They're mutants. I finally found some of my kind!" I whisper yelled.

"Finally!" He said and hugged me happily.

"They have a school for people like me, to train our powers and they invited me to go with them and live there" I said happily.

"And you're going?" He asked and I nodded. "I'm so glad!" He said with a great smile on his face. "You've wanted to get out of this town for years now! So, when are you leaving?" He asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow! And yes, you can visit." I told him knowing what his next question was.

"Maybe you'll find a boyfriend~ " He teased as he poked my sides jokingly.

"C'mon, let's go eat, James: captain of the Enterprise" I said laughing as we walked back into the house.

"This is really good!" Sean said looking up at us.

"Thanks, My mother gave me the recipe. It's homemade." I said and sat down on my chair as Jim put in (Random Movie).

"Well thank her for me." He said

"That'd be kinda hard, unless Jim could actually go into space." I said sadly.

"Oh..." He said quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We ate our meal in happy silence as the movie went on. Finally it ended, and I showed them the guest bedroom and pulled the pull-out couch for them.

"I'll go get some blankets and pillows while you guys decide amongst yourselves who gets the bed" I said to the boys as Jim left and said he would be back tomorrow.

There was no argument whatsoever as they decided that Charles would get the bedroom. So I tossed the sheets and a few blankets to Alex and Sean.

Quickly, I went into the kitchen and got the pancake mix out for tomorrow morning.

"Help yourselves to anything in the kitchen, and try not to wake me up before eight." I laughed and turned the main light off, leaving only the lamp on. "You guys sleep well."

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Charles said as we walked down the hallway together, quickly entering our rooms.

"No problem. You guys are great!." I said turning on my light as Charles shut the door.

After shutting my door I slipped out of my skinny jeans, got in a pair of shorts and slipped off my shirt, leaving me in my bra.

After about ten minutes of tossing and turning I realized I hadn't taken my meds.

"Aw Shit..." I grumbled getting out of my warm bed and quietly going out into the hallway.

Being super sneaky I walked into the kitchen, grabbed my pills, opened the fridge, grabbed my water bottle, and tried to go through the living room without waking anybody up, but in the end I failed.

"Whatcha doing?" Alex asked me flipping on the lamp.

"I forgot to take my meds." I said, blushing after realizing he was seeing me in my bra.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said sitting down next to him.

"Nice tattoo." He commented cheekily on the Star Trek logo on my stomach, right next to my belly button.

"Shut up." I said hitting him lightly on the arm. "Wait, won't Sean wake up with us talking?" I asked.

"Nope, He's a deep sleeper." He smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna go take my pills and go to bed. G'Night Alex. See you in the morning." I said walking away into my bedroom.

After taking my medicine I snuggled up in the covers and promptly fell asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of a pan clattering to the floor.

"Uggg" I moaned as I was taken out of my dream.

Slowly, I got out of the warm and comfy covers and made my way down the hall, not thinking about the room full of boys and me in my bra, and laughed at the sight before me as I entered the kitchen.

There was pancake mix everywhere, Sean and Alex were on the ground with mix all over their bodies, and Charles was scolding them.

"Good morning Y/n. These two idiots were just trying to make breakfast, but they got into a flour fight." He said while I was trying to contain my laughter.

"Good morning Charles." I said giggling. "This was a nice sight to see when I first wake up."

"Sorry for if we woke you up, and for making a mess." Sean said, and brushed himself off, looking anywhere but me, his face beet red.

I looked down at myself. "Oh shit. Sorry! I'll be right back!" I said rushing down the hallway and into my room, throwing on the nearest shirt I could find.

I ran back as they had started cleaning up the mess they had made in the kitchen.

I watched them clean the counters for a few moments, but I soon started helping the boys.

"Are you guys ready to actually make breakfast now?" I said putting the rag I was using into the sink.

They all nodded as I laughed, got a clean mixing bowl and started making the pancakes.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER BREAKFAST

"You are such a good cook!" Sean praised after he had set his plate into the sink.

"I'm not that good." I said humbly and started to do the dishes.

"No, no let me do the dishes." Sean picked up the plate I was cleaning and just smiled at me.

"T-thanks" I stuttered, stepping to the side.

" No problem, dear. How about you go pack up your stuff." Charles said smiling at me and waving me off.

I quickly went to my room and got out a couple of Suitcases and a small backpack. I quietly laughed at myself for no reason whatsoever.

"Whatcha laughing at?" Jim said from the doorway, which completely spooked me, making me jump and fall on my behind.

"Oh god Jim! You know to never do that, EVER." I scolded him, getting off of the floor.

"Whoa! Sorry! I forgot." He chuckled as if he didn't forget.

"Just get over here and help me pack." I said pouting, starting to take down all of my posters, rolling them up and sticking them into my bag, while Jim was folding my clothes and putting them into my other suitcase.

After about an hour of everybody helping me pack all of my clothes, knickknacks being put into my suitcase, and idle talk about everybody's interests and such, we had finished the horrible task of packing.

"Are you gonna be okay out there?" Jim said after the guys had loaded my bags in the car and I had packed my backpack to the brim with drawing supplies.

"Of course. You can always visit me and call me anytime you want, Jim." I told him hugging his broad figure.

"Promise you'll call me when you get there?" He said, squeezing the absolute life out of me., while I nodded.

"C'mon Y/n, we need to get going. It's going to be a long trip." Alex said gently, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Bye Jim! Promise you'll take care of the house?" He nodded and smiled at me, knowing I would make some good friends.

As the four of us got into the car Charles smiled and thanked me for coming with them on such a short notice, I smiled and just said it was no problem.

Alex started the ignition as me and Sean sat in the back laughing at a cheesy joke I had just made about a mountain of kittens (a MEOWtin).

Slowly, my mind had started to become foggy and my eyes started to become heavy. Sean saw this and motioned that it was okay for me to put my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered, putting my head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome," He said putting his chin on my head as I just laughed.

Slowly, but surely, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Y/N," A voice said lightly shaking my shoulder. "Y/N, we're here, we're at the mansion."

"Huh?" I grumbled getting off of Sean's shoulder, which I was using as a pillow, and I groggily got up and looked out the window.

Instantly I was overwhelmed by the beauty of the castle that was set before me. Vines covered the great cracked stone walls.

"Holy shit..." I muttered not believing that the beauty of the mansion was real as if it was all a mirage.

"I know right." Alex said chuckling and opening my door for me.

"Oh my god, it's real." I ran out of the car, touching the covered wall.

"Why wouldn't it be real?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"It just seems way too good to be true, like a lot of other things in this world." I said solemnly, putting my finger out as a butterfly came and landed on the tip of it.

"Well that's depressing." Sean said, taking the suitcase with my clothes in it and starting to roll it towards the door. I quickly grabbed my backpack out of the backseat and tried to get my other bag out of the trunk. Keyword: Tried.

"Let me get that for you Y/N," Charles' British accent told me.

"Thanks." I smiled and followed Alex towards the great wood door, still marveling at the beautiful colors of the vines hanging off of the great castle.

Sean knocked on the door and nobody answered.

"It sounds like somebody's upstairs." I accidentally blurted out, putting my hands over my mouth as if I had just exposed a juicy secret.

"Amazing..." Charles muttered to himself, smiling as the door suddenly swung open, revealing a very tired looking boy wearing a lab coat, his hair was a beautiful chestnut brown(?), his awkwardly cute glasses made him cuter than he already was. His eyes quickly landed on me, making us to accidentally make eye contact and causing us both to blush and look at our shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"I-I didn't expect you guys to be home so soon." He stuttered, not making eye contact with any one of us.

"Hank, would you mind taking Y/N up to her room?" Charles asked him politely as Hank's face and ears just reddened and he nodded.

"Thank you Hank. I believe you two have quite a bit in common." Charles smiled at us as all of the guys, besides Hank, had walked into the house, leaving us alone.

He picked up one of my Suitcases as I picked up mine.

"I can do it." He said, barely above a whisper.

"A-are you sure?" I stuttered and asked him, putting the suitcase down on the floor.

"I'm sure." He said, looking at me with his sea-blue eyes.

"Thanks!" I said following him into the foyer. "So, ummm, they tell me you like Star Trek."

"Yeah!" His face immediately lit up. "It's one of my favorite shows actually! I own all the seasons on vhs!"

"When they saw all of my Star Trek memorabilia they told me that back at the mansion, here, that there was a guy named Hank lived there and when I heard your name I assumed it was you." I told him as we walked up a big set of stairs. "They also mentioned that you never leave your lab except for the new episode of Star Trek."

"Did they really say that?" He asked turning left at the top of the staircase.

"Yeah, they did." I said while we walked down the corridor, all the way to the back.

"Here's your room." He said, opening the very last door.

It was a medium sized room, with a bed in the corner, a TV, and a dresser with a mirror right above it.

"Well, this room is going to be COVERED in posters when I'm done with it." I smiled as he just chuckled quietly, completely mesmerized by the girl in front of him.

I happily grabbed my suitcase full of knickknacks and started getting my posters and decorations out of my bag.

"Hey Hank?" I asked, putting my many VHS's on top of the TV.

"Hmm?" He said smiling slightly.

"Do you think you could grab some tape for me, so I can hang up my posters?" I asked him, blushing because I didn't like asking people for things.

He nodded and came back a few seconds with a full roll of tape.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered and blushed starting to put my first band poster up.

We then started putting up posters together, talking about our favorite Star Trek episodes and quotes, just having a good time talking about random things.

Alex's POV

"They would be the best couple." I whispered to Sean, smiling.

"Yeah, they really would." He said to me, as we listened in on their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

My chest was heaving from my morning run around the HUGE campus. I quickly stopped at one of the benches, taking a huge swig of my water bottle.

I had only been here a few days but I still thought about how I hadn't met anybody else in the mansion, even though Sean did say there was at least one more person living in the mansion. Maybe the reason I hadn't met any other new people was because I had only hung out with Hank.

Somebody come from the trail behind me and sat down next to me.

"Hi! I'm Cathy!" A brunette said, making me jump.

"I'm Y/n." I said, being a bit shy.

Once I took a closer look at her I saw that her eyes and her hair were changing color every second.

"Have you toured around campus yet? If not, I'd like to show you." She said, happily. She seemed like a nice person, just wanting to help.

"N-no I haven't, I've just been keeping close to the house." I told her honestly.

"Well, let's go! We can go tour the grounds!" She said enthusiastically, taking my hand.

"Alright, I'd like that." I said as she dragged me out to the back of the house.

"This is where I like to hang out." She said, pointing to a bench in between some overgrown bushes.

"That looks like a nice place, shade, but sun, it just looks comfy." I laughed a bit.

"It's perfect, for just sitting in the sun." She said happily, sitting down.

"Wow." I said sitting down, it was a perfect spot..

"I know right? Do you want to see the garden? I feel like you'll like it there." She told me, getting up

"Sure, I love gardens." I said, following suit.

"Well, c'mon!" She said, pulling my hand.

She brought me to a hedge maze, with a fancy fountain in the middle.

"I was always horrible at mazes." I admitted, smiling shyly.

"That's okay! I am too!" She said as we entered the hedge maze, no idea where we were going.

I laughed, being pulled along by my new friend.

We were still lost when she said, "So, who have you been hanging out with?"

"Well, I've really only hang out with Hank, because we like the same TV shows and everything." I told her, my face turning a bit red.

"Awww, does somebody have a crush on Hanky boy?" She teased me as my face turned a brighter shade of red.

"N-no..." I stuttered, looking down.

"You dooo!" She said, hugging me.

We kept walking, in what seemed like, circles, laughing and just having a great time.

She looked down at her watch and said "Oops! Sorry! I promised Sean that I'd meet him for dinner."

"That's alright, I'm fine being here alone." I smiled at her. "Bye Cathy! Have fun with Sean!"

"Bye Y/n! I'll see you later. I hope you'll have fun with Hank!" She said, walking towards the exit.

I smiled to myself and walked toward the middle of the maze.

It took me a few minutes, but I eventually got to the fountain.

It was absolutely breathtaking, there were tiny bird and squirrels hanging out on the fountain, perfectly happy. The hedges were a little overgrown, but it looked amazing.

"Oh God," I laughed to myself. "I'm going to need somebody to get me out of here."

I sat peacefully in the garden for hours, it had given me the sense of tranquility, making me feel completely free of my worries.

"Y/n?" I heard somebody yell. "Are you out here?"

"I'm in the maze! I don't know how to get out." I yelled, admitting my fault.

After about a minute, Hank emerged, a shy smile set upon his face.

"I memorized the maze." He said, making me feel a bit stupid.

"Is it an easy one?" I asked, laughing a bit.

"Um, yeah. It kind of is." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, thanks for coming to get me." I said as we walked outside of the maze together.


	5. Chapter 5

Hank's POV (New POV! Yay!)

I quietly knocked on Y/N's door as noise came from the other side of the door.

"Hi!" She said happily her E/C eyes shining. "What's up?"

"N-new Star Trek episode is on, i-in a half hour." I cursed myself for being so shy around her.

"OH SHIT! I'll go get the popcorn!" She yelled and ran towards the stairs, her H/L hair flowing behind her.

I quietly chuckled at her cute antics and ran after her. I found her in the kitchen rushing around as the popcorn popped in the microwave and she grabbed a liter of soda.

Once the microwave beeped, she quickly grabbed the bag and poured it into a big bowl, as I leaned up against the doorframe, slightly smiling at her antics.

"You ready?" She asked with a sweet smile, trying to balance all of her snacks in one hand.

"You realize we still have a half an hour until the show starts, right?" I chuckled and took the soda.

"Well, what do you want to do for that time?" She started walking to the TV room.

"No idea." I said following her as her beautiful laugh rang out through the hallways.

We both sat down at the couch and started talking about random things like who was our favorite Star Trek character (Bones) but, it somehow got to our childhoods.

"Well, my dad was kind of abusive to me and my mother, always drunk. So when I was 5 me and my mother left. We moved to a little town, (Insert town name here), and my powers started showing up, first I could tell when people were lying, and then my hands would randomly catch on fire when I was eight, so my mother started homeschooling me and I was exceptionally smart and ALWAYS reading and doing stuff on my chemistry set. Then I met my best friend, James, at the library. He had heard about me from the other kids and wanted to be my friend because, and I quote 'You're fascinating'." She explained, sadly smiling as she did. "My mom ended up dying when I was 18, so about 8 years ago. I took her death hard, as most people would but, Jim helped me through it."

"So, it's my turn right?" She nodded, smiling. "Okay, so I was kind of a kid genius, I graduated college when I was sixteen, but my mutation started when I was like thirteen or fourteen. My feet were like hands in a weird way. So, I just decided to stay out of everybody's way and keep to myself, but I was recruited to an operation in the government. I was kind of ashamed of my feet, so I made a serum that I thought would make look normal. It backfired and I turned in to what Alex called 'Beast'." I told her. Much to my surprise, she hugged me as my face flushed from the sudden contact.

"That's horrible Hank." She said and squeezed my frame tighter.

"But, umm," She said quietly. "Do you think I could see?"

She was obviously nervous, so I nodded and took my glasses off. I stood up as my face started to turn blue and hairy, the rest of my body followed. I shyly turned around to face her. Her face was full of shock but, soon turned into a smile.

"You're so fluffy!" She hugged me again. "You're like a giant, blue, teddy bear!"

I slowly turned back to my normal self and we both sat on the couch to watch the new episode, but I wasn't paying attention to it, she was more interesting. She was interesting on how she wasn't afraid of my when I had changed, her facial expressions when they got into trouble, or something exciting happened.

She was definitely extraordinary and I definitely had a crush on her.


	6. Chapter 6

I quietly made my way round the Manor, looking at every single thing with fascination. I turned down multiple hallways, finding multiple rooms unlocked but, seeing only empty classrooms and bedrooms, never running into anybody once.

After multiple very uninteresting rooms, I stumbled across a HUGE library. I was amazed on how many old books there were. It was simply extraordinary. It was very dusty though. I took an interesting looking book out of its shelf, and noticed it was one of my favorite books, The Fellowship of the Ring.

I plopped down on one of the old, dusty, chairs and sat contently, reading my book and being totally immersed in the story

Pippin absolutely had to be my favorite character, he was just so childish and cute. Sam was so protective of Frodo and it was ADORABLE.

I quickly whizzed through the book and looked out of the window, only to see that it was about high noon.

"Holy shit I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." I moaned rubbing my stomach, getting up from the incredibly comfy chair and walking out of the beautiful library, to a kitchen that I saw on the way in.

The kitchen was deserted, but I got some chips and a bottle of water anyways. After going to the bathroom, I made my way back to the library. After putting my snacks down, I rushed over to the shelves, trying to find The Two Towers. Once I found it I jumped back into my chair, snuggling up against the old smelling fabric.

"God, I love this book." I muttered to myself, smiling.

~Time Skip~

It had been a few hours and I had finished The Lord of the Rings and had started on the Narnia series.

I had been so into the book I was reading I hadn't noticed somebody walk in.

"You seem quite into that book." Hank said as I jumped and fell on the floor, dropping my book in the process.

"WHY HANK WHYYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled at him, curling up into a fetal position.

"Sorry!" He apologized immediately.

"Hank, it's okay. You just scared the absolute shit out of me." I told him, laughing and getting myself up from off of the floor.

"When did you find this place?" Hank picked up my book off of the floor, his lab coat sleeves dipping slightly below his hands.

"This morning, I've been here all day, just reading." I told him taking my book back.

"Narnia?" He asked, a look of amusement set on his face.

"Yeah! I haven't read them since I was a kid." I plopped back down on the chair and he sat in the chair next to me.

"Same." He said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

He put back on his glasses, picked up one of the books that I was too lazy to put away and started reading.

Needless to say, nobody could find you two for a couple of days.


	7. Chapter 7

I kicked the punching dummy that was in front of me, accidentally kicking his head off.

"Niceeee. I don't think that's supposed to do that though." Alex walked outside, smiling.

"Shut up." I walked over and punched his arm playfully.

"So you and Hank, huh?" He smirked cheekily, nudging me with his elbow, but only hitting my shoulder, because I am a smol child.

"S-shut up." I stuttered as my face turned bright red. "We're j-just friends."

"Yeah, sure." He crossed his arms, not believing me.

"Have you talked to Jim lately?" He asked me, changing the subject.

"Oh SHIT! I forgot! HE'S COMING TOMORROW!" I jumped up and down being excited about seeing my best friend again.

"Well, you're excited." He chuckled as we headed inside, towards the kitchen.

"Of course! Jim is my best friend! Why wouldn't I be excited?" He shrugged.

~Time Skip to the Next Day~

"Yay! Jim is coming! Jim is Coming!" I chanted, standing outside, waiting for Jim's car to pull up.

"Y/N, calm down, he said he would be here in a few minutes." Alex told me, holding my shoulders down to stop me from jumping up and down.

"Hank!" I yelled out as I saw my nerdy friend. "Come 'ere! My friend Jim is coming to visit!" He walked over to us, smiling as he did.

Suddenly, a white truck appeared at the end of the road, and I immediately knew it was Jim and ran towards it.

"YAY! JIM!" I hopped in the back of the truck, my feet hurting from the road being gravel and me being barefoot. I rode in the back until he stopped, there was NO WAY I was walking down that damn driveway again.

Jim stepped out as I jumped out of the back and enveloped him in a bear hug, trying to wrap my arms all the way around, but barely reaching my fingertips.

"Hi to you too, Y/N." He hugged my frame as I smiled, waving Hank over.

"Jim, this is Hank, he's one of my best friends here." I smiling as introduced the two.

"Y/N tells me quite a bit about you. She's very fond of you." Jim said as he shook Hank's hand as Hank's face turned adorably pink.

"S-She tells me a lot about you too." Hank stuttered, brushing a stay hair out of his face.

"Jim! Let's go see my room!" I dragged friend towards the front door.

"You guys can come with us if you'd like!" I yelled to Alex and Hank, as they tried to catch up to us, Hank doing an awkward little run.

We all went to my room and I showed Jim how it looks.

"You realize this looks almost exactly as your room did at home, right?" Jim said, smiling at me.

I showed Jim around the mansion for a few hours, Hank had gone back to his lab and Alex had no idea what the fuck we were talking about, for sadly he had never watched Star Trek *cri*.

"You hungry? We might be able to meet Sean." I asked Jim as we sat outside by one of the beautiful fountains on the property.

"Always. I am always hungry." He said, getting up from the bench.

"So what's the deal with you and Hank?" Jim asked curiously, as I followed him towards the mansion.

"N-nothing, we're just friends." I stuttered (s)nervously, my face heating up.

"I know you have a crush on him. I mean, you're always talking about him, and I can see that look in your eyes." He explained bluntly.

"I may or may not have a crush on him." I replied stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"Does my smol friend have a crushhhhhhh." He poked fun at me as my cheeks burned.

"Surreeeee. Let's just say that." I said trying to lift the tension in the air.

After that conversation we got sandwiches form the kitchen, not finding Sean, but, sadly, after that he had to leave.

"Bye, Y/N! I'll see you later. Hope you have some luck with Hank, and use protection!." He said from the open window of his truck.

"Bye Jim! And shut the fuck up, Jerk" I said angrily, hugging him.

"Bitch." He said back and drove off


	8. Chapter 8

"This place is my home Hank! I DON'T want to leave! Ever! I don't care, Hank! This is the best place for me! But, if you really, really, want me to leave, I will, because I trust you, I really do." I ranted, because I really did think that he had the best judgment.

"I really think you should go. I don't want you to go. I j-just feel that you'd be a lot happier away from this place. A-away from all of this." He frantically waved his arms with tears pooling in his baby blue eyes.

"Oh, Hank." I walked over to him and hugged his lanky frame. "I really will leave if you want me to. Just visit me sometime. Okay?" Tears were starting to flow down both of our faces freely.

"I will. I promise you." And with that, I left. I called Jim, and he picked me up, not to return for years to come.

~Time Skip 5 Years (Yep, it's a doozy)~

No calls, no visits, no nothing. His promise had been broken. I went back to my job at the library, me and Jim got two dogs, an odd dog named Spock and a small mutt named Bones. It had gotten lonely in our small town, the children I used to read to grew up and new ones replaced them. Jim got a girlfriend, her name was Artimis and she was really nice and bubbly, just what Jim needed. As for me, I had gone on maybe two dates at the most since I left. Dates were always too demanding of me, all I wanted to do was sit on the couch and cuddle with the doggies.

All was quiet that day, the birds and the quiet hum of the TV on low. A car pulled up into the driveway, and me, being me, just decided that it was obviously Jim coming home from Artimis' house, since the dogs started happily barking, Spock's low, slows barks overpowering Bones' small, short barks.

A knock sounded at the door. I lazily got up from my special spot on the dog hair covered couch.

"Jim! Did you lose your keys again?" I yelled, not bothering who it was.

No answer came, so I just blindly opened the door as Bones and Spock bounded out and started to attack their ankles.

"Bones! Spock! NO!" I yelled at them, grabbing their collars, putting them back inside and closing the door. I looked up at the people at my door.

"Hi! Sorry about tha-" I looked up at the strangers, only to be greeted by a familiar face. "Hank!" I hugged him, even though I still only came up to the middle of his chest.

"I missed you too Y/N." He said as I slapped him in the chest.

"Why did you never call or come over or anything!" I yelled at him, stepping away.

"Well, um, I did once. You weren't h-home. I r-really meant to visit you more. I really did." He slightly rambled until a guy who looked like a shaggier Charles poked his shoulder.

"Hank, we don't have much time. We need to get Erik and Peter." 'Charles' said as a particularly gruff looking guy lit a cigar.

"We can go inside and talk instead of on the fucking stoop, if you guys want." I said sassily, crossing my arms and looking up the taller guys.

"Sure, thank you Y/N." 'Charles' answered, obviously hung over. I opened the door and Spock and Bones ran out of the house and started loving on Hank and Charles.

"C'mon in!" I smiled and waved them in.

"So, who the hell are you." I pointed to the man with the gruff sideburns and cigar.

"I'm Logan, and I already know who you are, you're as sassy as ever." His voice was as rough as he looked. I was confused, I had never even seen this bitch before. So, I had no idea how the fuck he knew me.

"And, um, how the fuck do you know me?" I retorted, crossing my arms as Hank chuckled slightly, while he got mauled by my dogs.

"Well, I know an older you. I'm from the future." He bluntly said, crossing his arms like I did as I uncrossed mine.

"You're shitting me right now, right?" I asked them all, Hank nodded, with a little smile. He looked sort of different. He had a bit of stubble, his hair was slightly different, a bit shorter, and had sideburns. It was cute and suited him.

"He's legitimate... I think." Hank said, Dean in his lap.

"Coffee anybody?" I asked, grabbing a cup for myself from the kitchen.

Hank laughed slightly. "You know I want some!" I giggled and grabbed another cup, knowing he liked his coffee strong and dark, just like I did.

"Here ya go!" I placed the cup of coffee in his large hands. "Now, explain." I demanded of Logan.

He explained the whole story about him being sent back in time by Charles and Erik, the sentinels, how Mystique was going to kill Trask and how we needed to stop her from ultimately causing our demise.

"I'll come." I interrupted him in the middle of his closing sentence. Hank's face immediately lit up.

"Really?" Hank said, obviously excited on my interruption.

"Yep! I want to go with you, I mean, it's been 5 years since I've seen you guys!" I downed my whole cup of coffee.

"She's still as coffee addicted as ever." Logan snorted. "Just like you Hank."

Hank's face reddened at Logan's comment, as he downed his coffee to hide the blush. I took his coffee cup and threw them in the sink for Jim to do later.

"I got to call Jim and tell him that I'm leaving. I'll be back in a few minutes." I ran to my room and hastily threw a pair of clothes in a backpack while telling Jim what happened, he said that it was great that I got to see my everlasting crush and go with him on an adventure.

"I'm ready to go." I told them, as Spock nuzzled my thigh.

"Let's go, it's going to be a while with you two lovebirds in the back." Charles got up from the couch, as me and Hank's face erupted in a bright red blush.

"No doubt." Logan muttered, as we walked out to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Charles, still in his hung-over state, had told us it would be about a four hour drive to DC, where we were apparently seeing if this kid would help up get Erik out of the Pentagon.

Me and Hank sat in the back, while Charles drove and Logan sat in shotgun. Charles driving was a big mistake. He drove way too fast, and jerked the car quite a bit.

I had surprisingly fallen asleep, despite Charles' horrid driving. It wasn't very comfortable, and I ended up falling asleep against Hank's shoulder after talking to him for a bit about how our lives had been for the last five years. Not much had happened for him at the mansion, just taking care of Charles and being in his precious laboratory.

I told him what I did, AKA: not much.

I woke up to Logan telling Charles "Here, here, here."

Charles instantly replied "Where?" As I opened my eyes.

"Just stop here." Logan replied gruffly.

"All right, all right." Charles said, obviously already done with Logan's shit. "Asshole." He muttered afterwards.

"Next time, I'm driving." Logan looked at Charles.

"Don't get used to it." Charles replied, annoyed.

We all got out of the tiny rental car, Hank helping me out of the car and walked towards the very nice looking modest house. As we got up to the door I noticed that the doormat was very burnt, as in, the middle of it was pure black.

A tired mother answered the door. "What has he done now? I'll just write you a check for whatever he took." She told us, obviously done this before.

"We just need to talk to him." Logan said, crossing his arms.

She let us in and told us where his room was and I whispered a thank you to her as she smiled at me.

"Peter! The cops are here! Again!" She yelled down to him as I giggled slightly and looked up at Hank, who was also chuckling a little bit. We entered the door to his room, me in front.

He was just a silver blur, going back and forth between the sides of the ping pong table, playing by himself.

"What do you guys want? I didn't do anything." He then suddenly sat on the couch, smirking at us, but more me than anybody else. "I've been here all day."

"Just relax Peter. We're not cops." Logan told him calmly.

"Of course you're not. If you were, you wouldn't be driving a rental car." He smiled at me, he might have been flirting, but, then again, I'm clueless.

"How did you know we've got a rental car?" Charles asked, curious

"I checked your registration when you were walking to the door. I also had some time to kill so I went through your rental agreement. Saw you were from out of town. Are you FBI?" He talked so fast that I could barely even understand him. He got up in his quick manner and swiped Charles' wallet, splayed it out on the table ,and took out the card for the school. "No, you're not cops. Hey what's with this gifted youngsters place?"

"That's an, old card." Charles said/ slightly stuttered.

"He's fascinating." Hank spoke up for once.

"He's a pain in the arse." Charles complained, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What, a teleporter?" Hank asked.

"No, he's just fast." Logan stated, crossing his arms. "And I knew him when he wasn't so... young."

"Young? You're just old." He stated in a smug and cocky way.

"So you're not afraid to show off your powers?" I asked, honestly interested, since the rest of us hid them.

"What powers? What are you talking about? Do you see something strange here? Nothing anybody would believe if you told them." He sped over to the pong machine and started playing. "So, who are you? What do you want?"

"We need your help, Peter." Logan told him.

"For what?" He asked, still engrossed in his game.

"To break into a highly secured facility... and to get someone out." Logan slightly explained.

"Prison break? That's illegal y'know."

"Umm..." We all looked around the room at the mounds of stuff neatly stacked on the walls, as the boys did the same. "Well only of you get caught." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"So what's in it for me?" He asked, slightly laughing at my actions.

"You, you kleptomaniac, get to break into the Pentagon." Charles said, obviously annoyed with the teen. As he stopped playing and turned to us, intrigued.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked.

"Because we're just like you." Logan said, in his usual gruff tone.

"Show him." Charles said, I was guessing, to me and Logan. Logan had the bone claws the retracted from his knuckles as I set my fingertips on fire.

"Now that's awesome." He pointed to me and then to Logan. "But that's cool, but it's disgusting."

I told Ms. Maximoff goodbye as we left their home, Peter probably already have arrived at the Pentagon.

It only took us about ten minutes to get to the Pentagon, me and Hank were going to be tourists while Charles and Logan were to distract people so we could all escape.

We entered the building and Peter was nowhere to be seen, probably already doing his thing.

We joined the tour group as the tour guide was talking, which I ignored.

I giggled slightly as a little girl shouted "Where's the bathroom? He always needs to pee!"

"Well lucky for you, you'll have plenty to choose from. The building was constructed during the segregation so..." The tour guide answered in a sickly sweet voice as Charles and Logan slipped away to go down the stairs. Hank took out his radio monitor and turned some knobs to interfere with the security camera footage. The lady kept talking, which I didn't listen to at all.

Hank, after a few minutes, set the sprinklers to go off, as if there was a fire. Then we got out of there and raced to the car.

"That was fun." I told him as we sat against the car.

"Y-yeah it was." He stuttered, adjusting his glasses with a tiny smile on his face. Damn, he was still at cute as ever.

Yes, he looked different, more mature, but then again, I probably looked different too.

We hadn't realized that we had been staring at each other until I had snapped out of my thoughts and looked away, my face hot.

~Short-ish time skip~

We stood outside of the jet, ready to bid goodbye to Peter.

"Peter, thank you very, very much." Charles thanked as Erik walked up to Peter.

"You take care." Erik shook Peter's hand.

"Hey, I saw your flight plan in the cockpit. Why are you going to Paris?" Peter asked.

I went up on the stairs to go into the jet.

"Do me a favor and return it for me." Charles told him as we went up.

"Okay." He answered.

"And, Peter? Take it slow." Peter laughed at that and we all got inside.

I sat down next to Logan as Erik said to us, quite rudely, might I add, "Where did they dig you two up?"

Logan answered first. "You're gonna find this hard to believe... but, uh, you sent me. You and Charles. From the future." Erik looked confused at that, and I honestly didn't blame him.

The air was thick with tension, so much that I went up to the cockpit to talk with Hank, who was piloting the jet.

"There's so much tension back there, it's practically choking me." I whispered to him as I sat in the co-pilot seat.

I heard some commotion back with the boys and then Charles started yelling.

"I sacrificed my powers so I could sleep. What do you know about it?!"

"I've lost my fair share." Erik replied, as Charles laughed coldly.

"Dry your eyes, Erik." He started to raise his voice. "It doesn't justify what you've done!"

"Shit's about to get real." I whispered.

"You have no idea what I've done."

"I know you took the things that meant the most to me." Charles' voiced was laced with venom.

"Well maybe you should've fought harder for them." Erik retorted.

I could hear Charles stand up, obviously angry. "If you want a fight Erik, I will give you a fight!"

"Sit down!" I yelled at him, coming to the back.

"Let him come." Erik replied calmly until Charles seized him by his shirt.

"You abandoned me! You took her away and you abandoned me!" Charles was fuming now.

"Angel. Azazel. Emma. Banshee. Mutant brothers and sisters, all dead!" He grew angrier as he recited the names, almost making the jet decompress and making it start to fall, the plane did not feel stable anymore. "Countless others experimented on, butchered!"

I looked behind me to see Hank desperately trying to stop the jet from crashing into the ocean.

"Erik!" Hank yelled.

"Where were you Charles?! We were supposed to protect them! Where we you when your own people needed you? Hiding! You and Hank! Pretending to be something you're not! You abandoned us all!" Erik ranted.

"ERIK!" Hank yelled, desperation evident in his voice.

Erik relinquished his control of the plane, allowing Hank to regain control.

"You abandoned us ALL!" Erik started to cool down and took his seat as Charles walked over to the cockpit.

"So, you were always an asshole." Logan stated making me laugh a little bit.

"I take it we're best buddies in the future." Erik said, sarcasm evident.

"I spent a lot of years trying to take you down, bub."

"How did that work out for you?" Erik asked.

"You're like me. You're a survivor." Logan told him.

~Time Skip~

I had gone back to talking to Hank in the cockpit not doing much, as I heard Erik getting up to go to, I assumed, Charles.

"Fancy a game? It's been a while." Erik asked him.

"I'm not in the mood for games, thank you." Charles replied, giving Erik the cold shoulder.

I silently went out and sat next to Logan, as we watched Erik takes a glass and poured some whisky in it.

"I haven't had a real sip in ten years." He took a sip of the alcohol.

"I didn't kill the president" Erik said to Charles out of the blue.

"The bullet curved, Erik." Charles said in a monotone voice.

"Because I was trying to save him. They took me out before I could."

"Why would you try and save him?" Charles asked, resentment in his voice.

"Because he was one of us." Erik told him and Charles looked shocked.

I then went back to the cockpit because I could tell that it might get awkward.

"Hank?" I asked as I sat down in the co-pilot seat.

"Yeah, sunshine?" He asked, making me blush at the brand new nickname.

"I-It's getting just really awkward o-out there. Do you think I could take a nap here? I mean, this is about a seven hour flight and everythi-" I rambled on until he interrupted me.

"I-it's fine Y/N." He told me, as he got up and grabbed a blanket and brought it back to me.

"Here." He said, handing it to me, his face turning a bit pink.

"Thank you." I told him as I quickly drifted off to sleep in the semi-comfortable chair.

 

"God, I've already fallen for her again." I whispered to myself, looking over at her peaceful sleeping figure.

"I'm probably not supposed to say this kind of thing but you two end up making one of the best power couples I know." Logan said suddenly behind me.

"R-Really?" I asked, my voice hopeful.

"Yeah." He said as he walked out of the cockpit.


	10. Chapter 10

"Y/N, wake up, we're almost there." I slightly shook her in the small co-pilot seat, she stirred slightly.

"Uhhhhhh." She groaned, stretching out her arms and then yawning. "What time is it, Hank?"

"I, d-don't honestly know." I stuttered, inwardly cringing at my never-ending awkwardness.

"Do we need to get going right after we land?" She asked, her hair messy.

"I would suppose so. You may want to ask Charles about that." I told her as she got out of the seat her (short/medium/long) hair messy.

"Okay, thank you. I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm going to go change." She smiled at me as she walked out of the cockpit, grabbing her backpack as she went.

 

Hank had to have been the sweetest person in that moment. I sighed at the silly little crush and went in to the cramped bathroom and quickly changed my clothes.

I got out of the tiny bathroom as Hank's eyes went wide and his face went red at the sight of me out of my t-shirt and jeans.

"Y-you look nice." He stuttered cutely as I sat down in my usual spot.

"Thanks." Hank had started to land the plane and I looked out the window, insanely happy for some reason.

We landed after a few minutes and raced outside.

"C'mon! It's going to happen soon!" Logan yelled at us, as we raced toward the building where the building where the peace accords were being held.

We got through the security, surprisingly, and raced to where the actual meeting was being held.

"Raven!" Charles yelled as we barged in the room, while she aimed a gun at Stryker. Suddenly, Stryker shot a concealed Taser gun at her. She spasmed on the table as Charles screamed, "Raven! Raven!"

Erik quickly pulled the Tasers off of Raven and flung them onto Stryker. Charles then went to go comfort her.

"Raven?" Charles asked, as she recovered a little bit.

"Charles?" She asked, looking up at him.

"We've come for you, Erik and I, together." He told her.

"I never thought I... I'd see you again." She said, sadness evident in her voice.

Logan looked down at Stryker, whom was still convulsing from the Taser shot. He looked slightly out of it.

"I'm going to keep you safe, I'm going to keep you out of their hands." Charles told Raven, while Erik, who was behind them, used his powers to grab a gun and aimed it at her.

"Erik?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Erik, what are you doing?" Charles asked, also not believing what his friend might do.

"Securing our future." Erik stated. "Forgive me, Mystique. As long as you're out there we'll never be safe."

Logan looked as if he was high as hell, just staring blankly at nowhere in general. 

"Erik?" Hank asked, flabbergasted.

"Use your powers, Charles, stop him." Raven told him, groaning slightly.

"He can't." Erik said, probably cheering on the inside.

Right as Erik was about to shoot the gun Raven jumped out of the window and Hank threw himself at Erik, making me gasp. Hank's move had caused the gun to fall and shoot. The bullet followed Raven out of the window. It hit her in the leg and she fell to the ground.

I looked outside to see Raven rise up and people gasping and gawking. She turned herself into a woman in the crowd as Hank turned into his blue, furry form. Logan looked very distressed and extended his claws.

"Shit. This has all gone to shit." I mumbled to myself.

"Stryker!" Logan said suddenly.

"So that we finish what we started when we lead one day!" Stryker said, still wiped out from the Taser.

As I was paying attention to Logan, Erik floated don out of the window and watched Raven limping away, still as the woman. The bullet was still in her leg and Erik used his power to pull Raven towards him, she shifted back into her blue form as he pulled her.

"No! Erik!" She yelled, obviously very distressed.

Erik used his power to pull the bullet out of her leg. Logan looked around the meeting room with confusion.

"Where am I?" He asked as we all looked at him with confusion.

"Huh?" Me and Charles asked at the same time.

"How the hell did I get here?"

"What? You came to us." Charles asked, utterly confused.

"Who are you?" He asked to both of us.

"Charles." Logan grabbed him, suddenly. "Charles Xavier! And that's Y/N!"

"I don't know you two." Logan told us, looking weary.

"Huh?" I asked, very, very confused.

Logan then noticed Hank and he rose, big, blue, furry and absolutely adorable. (to me at least)

"What the hell is that?" Logan asked, looking a little disgusted.

Me and Hank looked angrily at Logan.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. I can deal with this, just go. Stop Erik!" Charles yelled at us, keeping his eyes on Logan.

"Can I go on your back?" I asked Hank quietly as he nodded.

I climbed on his back and he jumped out of the previously broken window. I jumped off before he hit the ground, thankfully not injuring anything. Hank landed on top of Erik and tackled Erik into the fountain that was nearby.

Hank forced Erik's head under the water and Erik used his power to bring the metal items around us, including cars, towards us, as I tried to help Raven get away. The crowd panicked and gave Raven a chance to escape by blending into the crowd, making me lose her as she escaped.

"Dammit!" I cursed at myself, as Erik freed himself from Hank's grasp by making the metal ornaments grab Hank and pull him off of him.

Erik went off as I tried to free Hank by using my fire and melting the metal.

The bystanders were filming me and Hank, still in his fuzzy form, I finally melted the metal around his wrists. He got angry and ran away, frightening the remaining people. I ran after him, my hands still burning.

~Time Skip to the Mansion~

I sighed as we walked into the mansion, it used to look so full of life, but now it was just dark, and dreary.

Charles suddenly fell down as we were walking in.

"What happened?" I asked, panicking slightly as Hank went to help Charles to his feet.

"Come on, up." Hank told him, as Charles put his arm around Hank's neck.

"Why can't he walk?" Logan asked, in his usual gruff tone.

"He needs his treatment." Hank stated, as Charles was steadily losing his ability to walk.

"It's okay, I'll make it stop. I'll get it." Charles tried to get up, but looked deeply distressed when he couldn't. Hank ran upstairs to get Charles' 'treatment'.

"Hey, hey, pull yourself together. It's not over yet." Logan told him.

"You don't believe that." Charles said, he was obviously reading his mind.

"How do you know?" Logan asked, slightly confused.

"As these go..." He pointed to his legs. "This comes back." He pointed to his head. "They all come back!" He said slightly hysterically.

"Look, I'm still here, Logan's still here, Hank's still here. She's still out there. But we need your help, Charles. Not like this, we need you. We can't find Raven, not without your powers." I pleaded, as Hank came back with a very sharp looking needle.

"I added a little extra because you missed a dose." Hank said as he gave the needle to Charles.

"Charles." Logan warned in a voice that a parent would use with a child.

Charles looked at Logan as he was about to inject himself but decided against it and put the syringe down.

"Hank, do me a favor. Would you help me to my study, please?" Charles asked.

"Alright." Hank then helped Charles over to his study and opened the closet door. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely not." We all looked at Charles' high-tech-looking wheelchair.

~Time Skip Again~

We had made our way down to the old basement, and Logan and Hank were making their way to Cerebro. I laughed slightly, since we were all in our brown leather jackets.

"We're the league of brown leather clad mutants." I said through fits of laughter.

Hank looked at us all. " I guess we are." He smiled a cute, shy little smile, just like he used to when we had just talked for hours upon hours.


	11. Chapter 11

"When was the last time you were down here?" Logan asked as Hank was still chuckling to himself.

"The last time we went looking for students." Hank had stopped laughing and gotten more serious, we all had.

"A lifetime ago." Charles added as his eyes were scanned.

"Welcome, Professor." The computer greeted in her electronic voice as the doors opened.

We entered and made our way towards Cerebro as Hank went ahead of us and turned on the equipment.

"Raven's wounded, she won't be moving fast." Hank told us, as Charles picked up Cerebro and blew the dust off it.

"These are muscles I haven't stretched in a long time." Charles said and put on Cerebro on his head. "God!"

Charles had a pained look on his face and he looked as if he was losing his focus.

"Charles!" Logan yelled. Charles' face was even more pained then it was before. Cerebro sparked and sputtered as Charles took it off of his head.

"Charles! Charles, it's alright. I'll go check the generator." Hank said and started walking towards the exit.

"I'll come with you." I said, running to catch up with him.

We turned a couple corners until we found the generator room.

He switched off and on a couple of switches as I smiled down at him.

He looked at me as he got up from his spot where he had flicked the switches.

He mumbled something to himself as his face turned bright red and mine did the same.

He got up and smiled to himself as we walked back to Cerebro.

"Power's back on." Hank said as we walked inside.

"Yes. Yes it is." Charles said.

~A Little Time Skip~

Charles was currently using Cerebro to communicate with Raven in an airport by taking over the people around her momentarily.

"Raven, stop running." He paused. "Back at the house, where you should be. I need you to come home... If you kill Trask, you'll be creating countless more just like him... Those are Erik's words, not yours... The girl I grew up with wasn't capable of killing. She was good, fair, full of compassion"

"Shut her down, Charles. Get in her head." Logan said from beside us.

"She's not letting me in. I'm barely holding on, I'm not strong enough yet." He paused and focused even harder than he had before. "I know what Trask has done, but killing him will not bring them back. It will set you on a path from which there is no return. An endless cycle of killing, us and them, 'till there is nothing left. But we can stop it, right now, you and I. You just have to come home." Charles paused for about 15 seconds and then took Cerebro off of his head.

"Where is she?" I asked, honestly curious.

"In an airport, boarding a plane." Charles stated, voice slightly breaking.

"A plane to where?" Logan asked, his arms crossed.

"Washington D.C." Charles said after a few seconds.

"Alright, guys, and girl. There's something I need to show you." Hank said and brought us into his room, it was cluttered and T.V's were stacked on top of eachother, but his posters and pictures of us were still hanging up.

"Holy shit, Hank. You still have these?" I asked honestly touched that he still had the old photos.

"Y-Yeah, they're s-special to me." He stuttered, face red. "Anyways, this is the system I designed to record any news about Paris, over all three networks and PBS."

"All three? Wow." Logan said sarcastically, but Hank didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Yeah, and PBS. Look what I found." Hank said and played some recorded footage of a new report.

"Tomorrow in front of the White House, the President will make his announcement. He'll be joined by Secretary of Defense Laird, and has even sought the help of renowned scientist Bolivar Trask, he's the special adviser to combat this mutant issue. The White House has asked.." Hank stopped in the middle of the news lady's sentence.

"Raven doesn't realize that if she kills Trask at an event like that with the whole world watching..." Charles said, looking quite concerned.

"Then I came a long way for nothing." Logan said, an slight undertone of sadness in his voice.

"And there's more bad news. I saw the report, they found traces of her blood in Paris. For all we know, they already have her DNA, which is all they'd need..." Hank trailed off, looking worried.

"To create the Sentinels of the future." Logan finished, a solemn look on his face.

"Shit." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Now, there's a theory in Quantum Physics that time is immutable. It's like a river, you can throw a pebble into, create a ripple, but the current always corrects itself. No matter what you do, the river just keeps flowing in the same direction." Hank said, making me mutter another curse word to myself. It seemed that all of us but Logan had understood what he was saying.

"What are you trying to say?" Logan asked.

"What I'm saying is, what if the war is inevitable? What if she's meant to kill Trask? What if this is simply who she is?" Hank said as Charles looked deep in thought.

"Just because someone stumbles, loses their way, doesn't mean they're lost forever." Charles smiled to himself. "No, I don't believe that theory, Hank. And I cannot believe that is who she is. Ready the plane, we're going to Washington."

Hank immediately went to the hangar, and I followed him like a damn lost puppy.

.:Hank's POV:.

She followed me to my lab, which made me blush harder than I already had been for the past hour and a half.

For some reason, she didn't seem quite as comfortable with Charles and Logan as she did with me. She followed me like a lost puppy. She just didn't know where else to go.

We entered the hangar and I went to the side of the room and flicked on the lights. The jet stood there in all of its glory.

"It looks even better in the hangar then it does outside." She said in almost a whisper, beside me.

"Yeah, it d-does look better in here than it does out there." I stuttered, internally facepalming at my never-ending awkwardness.

"Do you mind, while you're getting the jet ready, if I go outside?" She asked me, obviously a little nervous.

"No. N-not at all." I said, waving her off.

"Thanks!" She said and ran out the door.

"She's so damn adorable." I muttered, pressing a button to open the doors, so I could drive the jet out.

I got in the jet and got ready to drive it out of the hangar, and once I did drive it out and parked it, I looked for Y/N.

I first looked around where I parked the jet, no Y/N there. Then, I checked on the door, nope. I finally decided that she'd probably made her way to Charles and Logan, and went to go inside of the house.

I found her right outside of the house, sitting in the overgrown grass, a flower crown on her head, and her slim hands making another one.

She had noticed me the second I'd come in to her range of sight.

"Hey, Hank!" She waved me over, and I obliged. "I made this for you!" She placed the one she'd already made on top of my head, even though it was quite a reach, she made it.

"Thanks." I said and thought about hugging her, but decided against it.

She was just always so happy, even though things were looking bad for us, she just made me, and maybe Logan and Charles too, a lot happier.

God, I loved this girl to death.


	12. Chapter 12

~Y/n's POV~

We were on the plane, Hank piloting, and I noticed Charles touching his leg. "You alright?"

"Getting there." He answered, taking his hand off of his leg.

"Whatever happens today," Logan started. " I need you to promise me something. You looked into my mind and you've seen a lot of bad, but you've seen the good too. The X-Men. Promise me you'll find us. Use your power, bring us together. Guide us, lead us. Storm, Scott, Jean, Bobby, Rogue. Remember those names. There's so many of us. We will need you, Professor."

"I'll do my best." Charles replied, as I smiled slightly.

"Your best is enough, trust me." Logan replied, crossing his arms.

Once we landed, we immediately went to security where Hank wheeled Charles through the metal detector. The detector beeped and the ticket man asked for our invitations.

"Yes, you may." Charles said and put his fingers to his temple, making him believe we gave him tickets. "These three are with me."

"Go ahead." The ticket man said, and motioned us through.

"Thank you." Charles said.

Hank wheeled Charles off, then I stepped through the metal detector, nothing going off. Logan then stepped through, smiling to himself when nothing went off.

"Logan, Y/n" Charles called to us and we quickly walked off to join them.

Charles put his fingers to his temple, probably trying to find Raven. "I haven't found her yet, but she has to be here."

We grabbed our seats as the presenter introduced the President, simply.

President Nixon walked towards the podium. "My fellow Americans, today, we face the greatest threat in our history: Mutants." I internally cringed as Charles continued to search for Raven. "We have prepared for this threat. In the immortal words of Robert Oppenheimer, 'Behold. The world will never be the same again.'" He pointed to the giant flags behind him, which fell to reveal purple/ gray robots, which I assumed were the Sentinels. The crowd cheered immensely.

Charles was still searching for Raven, but suddenly his eyes lit up. "Raven!" Charles yelled, as a secret service agent went to grab his gun, who hesitated, "I have her!" He said to us.

Charles pointed to the guy who started to grab his gun. "There, see? Secret Service man, left of the stage." He guided our eyes towards him, as I nodded.

"Got it." Logan said.

"Go!" Charles told us.

The Sentinels suddenly became lit.

"What the hell are you doing? I didn't tell you to activate them!" Trask yelled at a Major.

"I didn't." The major said simply.

The Sentinels rose and the crowd cheered. Me, Logan, and Hank made our way to Raven, who was still disguised as a Secret Service Agent.

I looked back at Charles, to see him talking to, who I assumed was, Raven. The Secret Service agent said something in return.

A guard came over to us and I internally panicked.

"You cannot pass this point." He told us.

Suddenly, the Sentinels floated over the crowd, Erik appeared out of the sky. "Shit." I muttered as a Sentinel started shooting a police car, the crowd immediately panicked and ran.

"Erik!" Charles yelled, as the Secret Service took Nixon and Trask inside the White House, obviously unaware that Raven was among them.

Erik floated a stadium above the White House and the Sentinels went over to him.

"Charles!" Logan yelled as Erik dropped the stadium unexpectedly, making me jump and nearly crushing Charles.

Erik then sent a Sentinel to, what looked like, guard.

I separated myself from Hank and Logan, just in case something happened to me. I cared too much about them. Well, maybe more Hank more than Logan.

Hank and Logan were behind a car looking at one of the Sentinels that were standing guard around the White House.

I watched as Hank turned into his blue and furry form, obviously quite angry. Erik turned his head, noticing Hank. He locked eyes with me for a split second, and I scowled at him.

He looked annoyed and turned to two of the Sentinels standing guard.

He said something to them and one turned to me and started shooting, the other did the same to Logan and Hank.

"What the fuck, Erik?!" I yelled at him, diving under some debris.

I saw that Logan was trying to fight the Sentinel, when Hank jumped on top of it.

"I got this! Go!" He yelled at Logan as he ripped out the Sentinel's fuel line, while Logan went after Erik.

I got up and out of the debris, since the Sentinel had stopped shooting.

I was close to Charles, so I crawled over to him.

"Charles, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Peachy." He said obviously in pain.

"I'll get you out of here." I told him and started to melt the bars.

"Shit..." I mumbled when the bars fixed themselves.

I kneeled there for a minute or so, trying to get Charles out.

All of a sudden, a white hot, burning pain shot through my shoulder and a Sentinel floated above me, as if he was laughing at me. Blood covered my shirt as he shot me in the stomach.

I just sat there, shocked and in pain.

The pain was horrible, almost unexplainable. I carefully moved myself a couple feet away from Charles when it dawned on me, if I die, I'd never get the chance to tell Hank that I loved him.

I looked down at Charles and said, "If I die, tell Hank I love him."

He looked heartbroken, his eyes had lost their color.

"I promise, Y/n, that we will get out of here alive." I could tell he'd tried his hardest to stay strong, but one tear had slipped down his face.

"You know that's an empty promise, Charles." I said, as darkness overcame my vision.


	13. Chapter 13

~Hank's POV~

I watched from inside of a police car as Logan got thrown over the stadium and into the Potomac River. I panicked a little bit, one because of Logan, and two, because I couldn't find Y/n anywhere.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Erik pulled, what looked like, a safe room out of the White House and put it on the lawn in front of him. He pulled the door of and floated all of their guns into the air. He then turned all of the live news cameras towards him.

"You built these weapons to destroy us. Why? Because you are afraid of our gifts. Because we are different. Humanity has always feared who is different. Well, I'm here to tell you, to tell the world, you're right to fear us. We are the future. We are the ones who will inherit this earth, and anyone who stands in our way will suffer the same fate as these me you see before you. Today was meant to be a display of your power. Instead, I give you a display of the devastation my race can unleash upon yours. Let this be a warning to the world. And to my mutant brothers and sisters out there, I say this; no more hiding, no more suffering, You have lived in the shadows in shame and fear for too long. Come out, join me. Fight together in the brotherhood of our kind. A new tomorrow, that starts today." Erik droned on.

After Erik's speech Nixon walked out of the safe room to approach Erik.

"Mr. President! Sir!" Somebody yelled from inside as his men grabbed him to try and stop him.

"Stand down!" Nixon yelled at his men as he walked, faced Erik and pointed at him. "You want to make a statement? Kill me? Fine! But spare everyone else!"

A Sentinel started shooting at me through the car and I started fighting it again. I stabbed myself with several leftover serums, and it made me turn back into my normal self. The Sentinel then backed off and looked at Erik and Nixon, making a run for them. Erik pulled the Sentinel apart, and Nixon took out a gun, shot Erik, but it only grazed his neck. Nixon then turning into Raven. "You used to be a better shot." Erik spat.

"Trust me, I still am." She shot back, knocking Erik out.

She turned her gun at Trask, but she then yelled "Get out of my head Charles!"

I noticed Charles crushed under a part of the stadium, with somebody that looked like Y/n knocked out next to him, with blood all around her.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." I ran to Charles and Y/n.

Charles was communicating with Raven through her mind as I went over to Y/n, who was shot in her stomach and her shoulder.

"All you've done so far is save the lives of these men. You can show them a better path." Charles said.

"Shut her down, Charles." I told him, tears running down my face.

"I've been trying to control you ever since the day we met and look what that's got us. Everything that happens now is in your hands. I have faith in you, Raven." Charles said, blood on his hairline.

Raven dropped her gun took off Erik's helmet and walked away.

"He's all yours, Charles." Raven said, as Charles made Erik open his eyes and lift the metal bars up. I helped him up, tears still pouring down my face.

"If you let them have me, I'm as good as dead. You know that." Erik said as I knelt down next to Y/n and tucked a stray piece of her beautiful h/c hair behind her ear.

"Goodbye, old friend." Erik said, as I put my hand to her neck, feeling for a pulse.

"Goodbye, Erik." Charles said as Erik looked at Raven for a moment before floating away. Raven turned and looked at us before turning to walk away.

"You sure you should let them go?" I asked, uncertainly. I faintly felt a pulse, it was just barely there, but it was there.

"Yes, I have hope for them. There's going to be a time, Hank, when we are all together." Charles said.

"What about Logan?" I asked.

"He'll be okay, he's a fighter." Charles answered.

We sat in silence for a while as I bandaged Y/n's wounds with part of her shirt.

Charles broke the silence, "She really loved you, you know. She thought she was dying, so she told me to tell you."

I looked up, dumbfounded.

"R-really?" I stuttered and blushed.

"Yeah,"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is the epilogue, and it makes me really sad to see it go

~1974~

"Hank? Where are we going?" I laughed as he pulled me out into the garden, the moon shining high in the darkness of the sky.

"Just wait, Y/n!" He laughed and pulled me along, my sweater slightly blowing in the breeze.

He dragged me into the middle of the hedge maze, where lanterns and fairy lights were hung up.

"Hank, what's this?" I laughed a tiny bit.

He said nothing, and just kept smiling

Once we got to the middle of the maze he got down on one knee and pulled a tiny, red, velvet, box out of his back pocket.

"Oh my God, Hank." I put my hands over my mouth in surprise, tears of joy threatened to spill from my e/c eyes.

"Y/n, you're the most beautiful, sweet, funny, and artistic girl I've ever met, and I was thinking, will you marry me?" He asked, smiling.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I? Of course I'll marry you!" I yelled, hugging him with strength.

He slipped the ring onto my finger and he kissed me, the fireworks had been the same, time and time again, never getting old.

"When will we tell the others?" I asked, pulling away.

"How about now?" He smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

~Winter~

I stood nervously at the other side of the garden, waiting for my cue. Jim stood next to me, waiting to walk me down the aisle, since he was the closest thing to a father I had.

"It's almost you're cue, are you ready?" He asked, taking me hand.

Hank and I were going to get married in the garden where we had gotten engaged, Charles and some of the kids had decorated the Garden beautifully, but I hadn't seen the whole thing, only a glimpse. The few kids we had were overjoyed when they had heard me and Hank were getting married, they had made us cards and drawings, and been the sweetest to us ever since.

I heard my cue, so Jim and I walked into the middle of the garden, the kids cheered, unlike they were supposed to, and Hank smiled, seeing me in my white dress.

Jim' girlfriend, Artemis, was standing as the maid of honor, since she was the only friend I had that was a girl. Charles was Hank's best man, which was fully expected. I walked up to where Hank was standing and smiled of pure joy.

(I have nooo Idea how weddings go) ~Time Skip~

"Do you, Y/n L/n, take Henry McCoy as you're lawfully wedded husband?" The Priest asked.

"I do." I answered simply.

"And do you, Henry McCoy, Y/n L/n as you're lawfully wedded wife?" The Priest asked Hank as he smiled.

"I do." He answered.

"You may now kiss the bride." We kissed lightly, and a chorus of "ewww's" rang out from the children. We laughed and pulled away, walking back down the aisle.

"I love you, Hank." I said to him.

"And I love you too."


End file.
